<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Dia de Inverno by LineCampos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778835">Um Dia de Inverno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCampos/pseuds/LineCampos'>LineCampos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Candy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCampos/pseuds/LineCampos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Querido diário. Necessito lhe contar um segredo, espero que guarde.<br/>Tudo começou quando eu e meu amigo Lysandre decidimos ir ao cinema (Lysandre é o meu melhor amigo, ele tem seu jeito vitoriano que eu adoro e aqueles cabelos platinados macios e seus olhos... Ah! Seus olhos, sempre me perco neles. Eu o amo , mas não tenho coragem de contar.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um Dia de Inverno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa foi uma das primeiras fic's que eu escrevi dia 14/09/2015e resolvi publicar hj e espero que gostem</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UM DIA DE INVERNO</p><p>                                      Pov’s Mary</p><p>         Querido diário. Necessito lhe contar um segredo, espero que guarde.<br/>
Tudo começou quando eu e meu amigo Lysandre decidimos ir ao cinema (Lysandre é o meu melhor amigo, ele tem seu jeito vitoriano que eu adoro e aqueles cabelos platinados macios e seus olhos... Ah! Seus olhos, sempre me perco neles. Eu o amo , mas não tenho coragem de contar.)</p><p>                            *Lembrança conversa ON*</p><p>“Lys vc ta fazendo algo ?”</p><p>“Não pq ?”</p><p>“Ah! Por nada não é só q eu tava aqui no tédio e queria sair um pouco de casa"</p><p>Acho que seria lgl”</p><p>“Ok :3</p><p>Que hrs?”</p><p>"Slá :p rsrsrs que tal agora ?”</p><p>“Pode ser :3 ”</p><p>“Então te pego daqui uma hora”</p><p>“Ok ^_^ ”</p><p>                            *Lembrança conversa OFF*</p><p>         Como estava muito frio com previsão de geada coloquei uma roupa mais quente e o esperei. Lembro-me de ter cochilado enquanto o esperava.</p><p>         Quando ele enfim chegou ele me cumprimentou e logo saímos de casa a caminho do cinema (que ficava a mais ou menos um quarteirão de casa). Começou a nevar e como duas crianças fizemos uma guerra de bola de neve ao longo do caminho. Chegando ao cinema vimos que a sessão do nosso filme (cujo o Lys não quis me dizer qual era) ainda não havia começado então décimos ir ao Mc Donald’s tomar um chocolate quente e conversar. Durante esse meio tempo eu acho que as pessoas achavam que éramos retardados por estarmos rindo de piadas sem graça ou sentido como dois loucos.<br/>
Já perto de nossa sessão começar corremos para sala, conseguimos chegar durante o trailer e quando o filme finalmente começou descobri que era O Mistério do Amor</p><p>         Sabe aquela parte do filme onde o cara se declara pra moça? Então bem nessa parte o Lys se ajoelhou (com dificuldade, pois as cadeiras da frente o atrapalhavam) e disse as mesmas palavras:</p><p>         _Mary quer namorar comigo? No momento fiquei sem reação, mas quando eu iria responder ouço um som alto de celular</p><p>         Acordo no sofá aqui de casa com o toque de meu celular, olho o visor e é a mãe de Lys me ligando</p><p>                                      *Ligação ON*</p><p>“_Alô, Rose?”</p><p>“_Oi, Mary,  você viu o Lys ? Ele me disse que iria sair com você e ainda não voltou e já é quase meia-noite” (Nesse momento olho no relógio da parede da sala e vejo que já é 23:45 ou seja dormi a tarde toda e o Lysandre não veio)</p><p>“_Não Rose eu o esperei a tarde toda e ele ainda não apareceu”</p><p>“_Ai meu Deus.</p><p>Tá bom</p><p>Tchau”</p><p>“_Tchau”</p><p>                                      *Ligação OFF*</p><p>         Então diário, fiquei desde ontem a noite preocupada com o Lys e fui saber agora a pouco pela minha mãe que o Lys havia sido atropelado no caminho pra cá e teve muitos ferimentos e não resistiu e veio a falecer durante a madrugada que eu não conseguia dormir. E todo o meu conto de fadas não passou de um sonho longe que não poderei realizá-lo. (EU NÃO PODERIA ESTAR DE CORAÇÃO MAIS PARTIDO)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>